Touhou: The Black Void Incident
by boeyman812
Summary: some of the touhou characters get sucked into a portal to another dimension! will they find there way out? or be stuck there forever?
1. Chapter 1:the black flame

_Hi this is my first fic so expect some flaws if you see anything tell me so I can fix it and feel free to ask me any questions about this fanfic if your confused or just want to ask a question for the hell of it_

_Thanks for taking the time to read this_

_-boeyman812_

_I don't own hyperdimensional neptunia and touhou all credit goes to their respective authors_

The shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei stepped outside her shrine with a cup of tea in hands after another day of hunting Youkai. She was more tired than usual and wanted to relax a bit, but her time to relax was really short live when an oni, named Suika stepped outside and started annoying Reimu

"Hello Reimu whatcha *hic* doing?" Suika asked

"I'm trying to enjoy myself, go away" Reimu said harshly

"Why are you *hic* so mean to some people?" Suika said sadly

"It's because I don't want certain people scaring off my worshipers and poetical donators" Reimu said harshly

"You really shouldn't blame others for your *hic* problems and al-zzzzzz" Suika said, Suika then passed out cold. Witch was a first see for Reimu considering how much an oni drinks which is well…. A lot. She was happy she wouldn't have to hear anymore random gibberish from her because she wanted some peace and quiet while she drinking her tea. Unfortunately though this lasted a solid 30 seconds before she heard the words "Hey Reimu!" come out of the sky. She looked up to see her friend Marisa flying on her broom

"Hey Reimu what are you doing –ze?" Marisa said, as she hopped off her broom

"Nothing just having some tea" Reimu said casually, "What brings you over?"

"Nothing really just thought we could hang out a bit –ze!" Marisa said, she was scratching her head. And then she then noticed Suika passed out on the floor

"Wait she passed out!" Marisa said in astonishment, "How long has she been like that?"

"It's not a big deal, really she's only been passed out for a while so it's fine" Reimu said

"Ok then" Marisa said as she stepped over Suikas body

Just then Reimu heard someone call out her name, she looked up to see Sanae Kochiya walking up the shrine steps waving at them

"Oh hi Sane" Reimu said

"Why does your shrine have so many steps Reimu?" Sanae said out of exhaustion

"Because it can, deal with it" Reimu said, in an aggravated tone

Sanae merely just frowned and sat with them

"So why are you here –ze?" Marisa asked Sanae

"Well after another experiment to gather more faith failed I decided to come say hi" Sanae said while fiddling with her hair

"Well what went wrong?" Marisa asked out of confusion

Sanae merely sighed and said, "In short it just resulted in us killing a bunch of Youkai and now I'm just really tired and don't want to talk about it"

Reimu just narrowed her eyes at Sanae in suspicion of the Moryia shrine trying to cause more trouble for Reimu. In the past they were the cause of two incidents (more like one though). Just then three people were seen walking up the stairs one with a maid outfit one with a blue dress and a wired hat thing and one with a white shirt and red pants

The one with the blue dress said "Reimu I must speak to you about something!"

Reimu sighed knowing she would have more work to do and said, "What is it Keine?"

The girl in the blue dress, known as Keine said, "It's about a problem in the village"

"And why are you here Sakura?" Marisa asked to the one in the maid outfit

"Mistress has asked me to ask Reimu about an odd 'occurrence' within the mansion" Sakuya said in a diligent manner

"And you Mokou?" Reimu asked to the one in the white shirt and red pants

"Oh, I just tagged along with Keine" Mokou said as she shrugged

"And the other shine maiden is here too that's good" Keine said

"What's the problem?!" Sanae said jumping up in excitement, "Did robots attack the village or did demons from the underground come to destroy the earth!"

"Ummm…. Neither, it's actually about mysterious black flame that's keeps appearing in the village im not sure what it is either" Keine said

Sakuya chimed in and said, "I have seen the same around my mistress mansion"

Marisa's eyes widened and said, "Oh you guys have seen it too? I saw it yesterday but I just walked by it because it wasn't doing no harm or anything"

Keine look at Marisa and said, "So you've seen it too?"

Marisa sighed and said, "Yea but what the big deal? It's not like it's hurting anybody or anything it stand there, and then disappears after a while"

Reimu just looked at Keine and said, "Yea and isn't taking care of your village your job?"

Keine stammered and said, "But you are the Shrine maiden! It's your job to make sure gensokyo is safe not me!"

Mokou tapper Keine and said, "Umm Keine you mean that black flame right there?"

Keine turned around in shock, "What?!"

Keine turned around to the black flame floating behind her

"That's the black flame uhh thingy?" Sanae said as she walked over to it

"Indeed it's like the one I've seen in the SDM" Sakuya said

The black flame floated there they all remained silent after some time Reimu spoke up, "So how is this treating? It seems harmless and just merely looks at people"

Sanae looked at Keine at said, "It's more like purple and black to me but yea how is this treating?"

Keine rubbed the back of her head and said, "Well ummm... You see…. It does…. Ummm… something?"

Mokou put her hand on Keine's shoulder and said, "Keine I think you're overacting its maybe a lost spirit or something"

"I agree it seems harmless I was sent here to see if you know anything about it but it seems like you don't and after what I've seen here it seems harmless" Sakuya said

"Yea you're just overreacting –ze" Marisa said

Keine sighed and said, "Yea a guess your right I'm sorry for wasting your ti-"

Just then the black flame erupted and a black vortex began to suck them in

Mokou was the first to be sucked inside because she was the closet to the vortex. Sakura was the second one sucked she could not stop time fast enough to get away from it followed by Keine then Sanae then Marisa then Reimu once the vortex had sucked them all inside it disappeared Suika then woke up

"Were did -hic- everybody go?" Suika asked while looking around


	2. Chapter 2: Mokou meets Plutia

_I don't own hyperdimensional neptunia and touhou all credit goes to their respective authors_

"Oww my head" Mokou said as she got up "Man what happened? All I remember is that black flame thing sucked us all up and-" Mokou cut herself off as she realized that her friend Keine had been swept up into the portal too "Oh man I got to find Keine!" she said as she jumped up. But then she quickly realized that she wasn't near the Hakurei Shrine anymore and that she was in the middle of a forest in a place she has never been in. "Aww great out of all the places to get stuck in" she said with a annoyed voice, "Well I better get going I have to find Keine" she said as she walked forward.

Keine had been Mokou's oldest and closest friend, Keine was the only one who could truly understand Mokou and Mokou was the only person who could truly understand Keine. She would do anything to get her friend back, but she had to get out of the forest first. She hoped that after she got out of the forest she would find the human village or just any sign of life in general and would asked to see if anybody had seen Keine at all. It wasn't much of a plan but it was a plan more or less and it was the best thing she could think of but after a while she started to realize that her other friends had been sucked up into the vortex as well and she started to wonder if they were OK but after a while her train of thought was cut off but a weird creature walking by.

"What the hell?" Mokou thought to herself as she stared at the thing, the creature had a light blue jello-ish body with a pointy top with raccoon ears on both sides but really the strangest thing about this creature was its face which resembled a dog. Mokou started to think she was going crazy as she had never in her life seen a creature like this before

"Umm... hi there!" Mokou said hoping to get some sort of response out of the thing but it just stared at her

"Well umm… have you happen to see a girl in a blue dress about my height and wears a temple hat on her head?"

The creature just stood there silent and lifeless after a while Mokou thought she should leave it alone

"Well thanks but I have to go no-" the creature cut Mokou off by tackling her

"ACH" Mokou said as she fell to the ground "hey what was that fo-" Mokou then realized she was sounded by a group of the same creatures, realizing that she was in danger Mokou's hands lit on fire as she got up and said, "Ok then if it's a fight you want it's a fight you get!" and then took her fighting stance

Two of the creatures jumped up and tried to tackle Mokou but she easily killed them both by punching them in mid-jump causing them to melt and explode due to the fire in her hands. Another creature was getting ready to attack but Mokou stopped it by throwing a fireball at it easily melting and killing it, three tried to tackle her again but they were easily taken down by one punch and two fireballs, and the rest ran away.

"Well that was easy" Mokou said as she extinguished her hands but then looked down and realized that all her clothes were covered in goop thanks to the jelly-like creatures exploding "Eww I hope I find a village or something soon because this is disgusting" she said to herself, "Well I better get going"

But before she could even move she heard a voice behind her say "WoooooooooooW that was so coooooooool!" in a very slurred tone. Mokou Quickly turned behind her and saw a young girl in blue and whitish dress with messy light purple hair with pale skin and purple eyes she was also clapping is amazement.

Mokou quickly took her fighting stance and asked, "Who are you?"

The girl respond "oh its ok, I won't hurt you"

Mokou doubted her saying, "And how would I know that?"

The girl stood quiet and said, "Well I'm not a Dogoo, and if I wanted to kill you I would have done so already right?" she said smiling

Mokou thought about it for a bit and then realized that she would have attacked her already if she really wanted to kill her. Getting out of her fighting stance she said, "Yea I guess so, but what is someone like you doing out in the woods and what's a Dogoo?" she said puzzled.

The girl said, "Well Histoire kicked me and Neppy out again saying that we need to get work done so Neppy went to do another quest while I came here to slay monsters for somebody and I don't know about Nepgear and Dogoo's is the gooey monsters you just killed" she said happily

Mokou just looked at her confused by everything she just said but after a while Mokou snapped out of her confusion and said, "Ok that's great and all but I'm looking for someone, have you happen to see a girl in a blue dress about my height and wears a temple hat on her head?"

The girl thought about it and then said, "I'm sorry I've never seen someone like that before" she then giggled and said, "But a person who wears a temple on her head sounds very funny!"

Mokou then asked "Well have you seen any strange people at all?"

She thought about it again but after a while she said, "Nope"

Mokou just sighed out of frustration, she wasn't close to finding anybody she knew. She decided it was best for her to leave and keep looking because this person was just wasting her time but before she could say anything the girl asked "Are you lost?"

"Yea and my friends are too"

The girl then said, "Well maybe I can help you find them it would be like a huge treasure hunt!"

"But don't you have something to do?" Mokou said

"Oh yea" she said putting on a sad face, but then an idea sprang into her head "oh I have I idea we can finish my job first, then we could look for your friends" she then said excitingly

Mokou thought about it for a bit and decided that she needed all the help she could get to find Keine and this girl was a lot better than just wandering around a forest lost for hours

"Alright then, lets finish your job then we can go look for my friends but I believe a forgot to introduce myself I'm Mokou the immortal bird"

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself as well I'm Plutia, Planetunes CPU!" Plutia said cheerfully

"CP- what?" Mokou said confused

Plutia giggled and said "Don't be silly don't tell me you've never heard of a CPU before!

"Umm no I have not" Mokou said scratching her head, "Can you please tell me what that is?"

"Well I think Histoire could explain it better than me but I'm a goddess that rules an entire nation!" she said excitingly

"Oh wow" Mokou said, meeting a goddess was no big surprise to her because Sanae was a goddess herself, but one that rules a nation? That was a first. But in Mokou eyes Plutia did not look or act much like a goddess though.

"Ok then one last question though were am I?" Mokou said

"You're in the dungeon called otorii great forest located in Planeptune" Plutia said with a smile

"Ok then what monster do we need to kill then?" Mokou asked

"A dragon" Plutia said


	3. Chapter 3: Marisa the intruder

_I apologize this chapter took longer to make then the last one but writers blocks hit me and might continue for a bit so expect some delay on some chapters but I will try my best to get these out. But there are no guarantees_

_Also to answer Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita's question its Sakuya not Sakura, and yes I messed up bigtime on that_

_But in the meantime enjoy some good action I made in this chapter_

_-boeyman812_

"Oww what happened -ze?" Marisa said she looked around and appeared to be in some sort of Tsuboniwa

"Wow, what happened when I was out –ze?" Marisa said curiously

She got up immediately and started to think about what happened

"Let's see I was at Reimu's place then, Keine showed up with Mokou, then something about a black flame thing and oh yea! Sanae was there two along with Sakura, then that flame then sucked us all inside and now I'm here!" Marisa said confidently

"But where is here?" she thought to herself "I've never seen anything like this in Gensokyo and I don't think something like this goes unnoticed, and what about Reimu and the others, what happened to them?"

She picked up here broom and began to wonder around the place. She noticed that there were a lot of empty rooms and at first Marisa thought she was at the Myouren Temple but she realized it wasn't because the place was bigger than the temple and had some strange sort crystals that whenever she touched it, it teleported her to another place in the Temple. At first she could not figure out what happened but after a while she figured out it was magic or something but she began to wonder what person would need a place like this? This place or temple or whatever was way too big and had nearly no one it and had way too many tsuboniwa's but then she started to remember when she went to the neither world to stop the queen of the dead from reviving an old tree or whatever, and her house was huge and only two people lived it. But neither-the-less she kept on walking and found nothing of huge interest until she stumbled across the library

"Oh my do we have here –ze?" she said to herself

Marisa wondered around the library looking at every book on the self, but she found nothing to her interest

"Come on where are all the magic books?" she said annoyed "what kind of library has no magic books?" but then out of luck, she somehow found the magic section "Ah now were talking!" Marisa said excitedly. She then took out here sack bag and began to put each and every Magic book she could find into the bag, until she could carry no more

"Alright then! I'm pretty sure the owner of this place doesn't Mind if I borrow a few of these books –ze!" she said exhaustedly

"But this place is pretty much abandoned anyway so whatever" she thought to herself

She picked up her haul of books and made her way out of the library, but the moment she stepped outside a bucket of water splashed on her head.

"Alright who did that?" Marisa said angrily

She then heard a child laughing behind her. Marisa then looked to right to see two children, one was laughing and the other child was behind the one laughing, trying to hide. The one laughing had brown hair and whore a pink winter jacket and had dark blue eyes

"Hahahahaha! We got you Blanc! That was really funny!" said the laughing child

"Umm Ram I don't think that's Blanc" said the hiding child very quietly

The child stopped laughing and looked at the other girl "What do you mean that's not Blanc Rom? Blanc is always in the library and Mina went out to do something today" she said to Rom

"Umm… well has Blanc ever dressed in black and has a funny looking hat?" Rom said very quietly

"What are you talking about? She never dresses like that!" she then looked over to only see a person in a black witches outfit with a white bow on her hat. She was also blond and had yellow eyes and she was also wet

"Oi it's not nice to do that to people you just meet –ze" Marisa said in an angered tone

"W-who are you?!" the girl said scarred "you're not Blanc!"

"And what is that you're holding?" Rom said quietly and curiously

"What I'm holding is none of your business –ze" Marisa said trying to not bring any attention to her bag, she was hopping she could convince the children to go away so she could make off with her haul

The other girl gasped and said, "You're kidnapping Blanc are you! That's what's in the bag!"

Marisa said surprised "No its not it's umm..." Marisa tied to think of something to calm them down

"You give her back right now!" the girl said shouted

"Yea give her back" Rom said quietly

Marisa was running out of options, to make matters worse the red girl said,

"Rom get the guards! I'll make sure she doesn't leave!" she said

"Ok be safe Ram" Rom said running away

"Hey wait this is not that Blanc person, it's just books –ze!" Marisa said while pulling out a book from her bag

"Oh so you're stealing from us then, that's just as bad!" Ram said

"Oh crap this is bad" Marisa thought to herself, "I don't want to hurt a kid but if that other kid gets the guards, it's over –ze!" Marisa then decided to take her last option out which was to simply fly out. The reason why she didn't do this in the first place is because she did not want to draw attention to herself if there were any people nearby, but that was out of the question now, Marisa had to fly or else she would have to fight the guards of this place.

"Well it's been nice knowing ya kid but I got places to be, so see ya!" Marisa said hopping on her broom, flying up into the sky

"Hey wait come back here!" Ram yelled, but Marisa just ignored her and kept flying

Marisa thought she was in the clear, but out of nowhere she heard the words "Justice Kick!" and was immediately kicked off her broom and fell to the ground.

"Oww what was that –ze?" Marisa looked up to see someone with blue hair and blue eyes with some sort of black jacket with a red scarf

"Take that evildoer!" she yelled pointing at Marisa "Stealing books from Lady Blanc hu? That's evil beyond belief! Prepare for your divine punishment!" she exclaimed getting into her fighting stance

"Wow Nisa I didn't think Rom would get you to come!" Ram said out of excitement, eyes sparkling

"As a defender of justice, it is my duty to stop any and all evil!" Nisa exclaimed, but then glared at Marisa, "Especially those who mess with Lady Blanc"

"Wait, wait, wait I think you both got the wrong idea I was merely borrowing these books –ze!" she exclaimed

Nisa just laughed and said, "Don't give me that lame excuse, you're clearly stealing these books and it's my job to stop you!" she yelled

Marisa sighed as she began to take her fighting stance and said, "Fine if you're in a real hurry to get the snot beaten out of you came to the right place!" she yelled pulling out her Mini-Hakkero

Nisa then dashed at Marisa and swung her prinny gun at Marisa, Marisa dogged and countered with a punch to the face, Knocking Nisa back a bit but then Marisa then took two shoots at Nisa with her broom, but she blocked both and tried to kick Marisa in the stomach but Marisa blocked it and jumped back, Marisa then shoot a green magic blast shaped like an arrow at Nisa, Nisa dogged it, Marisa then held out a piece of paper in her hand and yelled, Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie" Marisa then got on her broom and flew very fast at Nisa. Stars were also coming out of the back of the broom indicating that she was using magic to enhance the broom. Nisa was not fast enough to react and was hit by Marisa sending Nisa flying into the air, she hit the ground face first and said, "Wow this girl is good" she then got up only to see Marisa sitting on her broom, grinning.

Marisa then said, "Had enough yet, or do you want some more –ze?"

"You're far from close to beating me!" Nisa yelled

Nisa dashed at Marisa again and tried to kick Marisa, but Marisa ducked over it, but was slashed in the back by Nisa prinny gun

"How that?" Nisa said

"Oww" Marisa said painfully as she got up, "Not bad, but I've had worse –ze"

"Humph, if you think that's all I got then you're sadly mistaken" Nisa exclaimed

Marisa then charged at Nisa, Nisa was caught off guard and was punched in the face followed by two hits to the chest by Marisa's broom. Nisa quickly recovered and slashed Marisa in the stomach sending Marisa flying back and landed on the ground hard, she got up only to get kicked in the face sending Marisa back to the ground. Nisa then walked up to Marisa thinking she was knocked out but as soon as Nisa got close Marisa grabbed her broom and preformed a magic uppercut (I'm talking about a Miasma Sweep here) sending Nisa flying into the air. Marisa then pulled out another card and yelled, Light Sign "Luminous Strike" Marisa then hopped on her broom and shot a big yellow star at Nisa, the star hit her and did major damage, Nisa then fell to the ground

"Dam that hurt" she said getting up she looked to only see Marisa still standing holding a piece of paper in her hand

"No you don't!" Nisa said dashing at Marisa

Nisa punched the card out of Marisa's hand, grabbed it and looked at it

"So this is where you power comes from hu?" Nisa said looking at the card

"Hey give that back –ze!" Marisa shouted

"I think I'm going to keep it for now" Nisa said grinning, "but now it's my turn to attack!" Nisa exclaimed. Nisa then jumped up in the air and yelled "take this V extreme!" (I think that's what it's called) Nisa then kicked and bounced off Marisa's head. She landed and took her justice pose causing an explosion to happen under Marisa's feet.

"How did you like that?" Nisa said proudly

Marisa then slowly got up and pulled out another card and yelled "Take this! Love Sign "Master Spark!"" and while yelling this she pulled out of her pocket her Mini-Hakkero and it fired a giant rainbow colored laser that hit Nisa. Once the beam died out Marisa looked over to see a Knocked out Nisa laying on the floor

"Well that's that" Marisa said hopping on her broom, she then looked over to see Rom and Ram standing there with their jaws dropped at what they just saw.

Marisa just grinned and said, "Maybe someday you will be old enough to fight me but until then see yea!"

Marisa then flew off with her haul of books


	4. Chapter 4: Uni, Nepgear, And herbs

_A lot of talking in this chapter, just a heads up_

In the dungeon of the Closed Holy Ground, Two girls can be seen walking around talking about their quest. One was dressed in some sort of modified school uniform and with a pale yellow ribbon like piece with an N in the center. She also had two high pink and white striped socks she also had pink hair and dark pink eyes. The other girl had on a black dress with milky blue lining, and had some sort of odd belt, she also had long fingerless black gloves and had long black hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons.

"Thank you for coming with me Nepgear" the one with the black hair said to the girl with pink hair

"Oh! No need to thank me Uni!" Nepgear quickly said, "I had some spare time today so I thought I should help you out"

"Really?" Uni said in surprise, "Well in any case, Thanks anyway it would take a lot longer to find all these herbs myself if you weren't here"

"Well that's what friends are for right!" Nepgear said with a smile on her face, "We help each other out right?"

"Well of course they do! What kind of friend would you be if you didn't help friends out?" Uni said scolding Nepgear

"Oops I'm sorry, please forgive me Uni" Nepgear said apologetically

Uni sighed and said, "Its ok"

Then an idea popped into Uni's head "Hey do you want to go to an arcade after this?" Uni then said excitingly

"Sure! But that's if we collect enough herbs first" Nepgear said disappointedly

"Oh yea" Uni said sadly

Then Nepgear remembered something, "Hey why isn't your sister helping you out with this" Nepgear said curiously

"She had something to do with Neptune" Uni said straightforwardly

"Oh" Nepgear said satisfyingly, "Well how may more herbs do we need anyway?" Nepgear then asked

Uni sighed and said, "10 more"

"What!" Nepgear said surprisingly, "What would someone do with 20 herbs anyway?" she then asked

"Beats me" Uni said shrugging, "But we gotta do it so go get that one in next to the bush" Uni said pointing over to a bush

"Ok" Nepgear said exhaustedly as she walked over to the bush. As she picked up the herb she saw a hand underneath it, she jumped out of surprise

"Umm Uni? Do herbs usually have hands under them?" Nepgear asked shocked and confused

"No they don't!" Uni Yelled walking over to Nepgear, "What on earth are you talking abo-"she cut herself off by looking at the hand

"W-What is that" Uni said shocked and scared

"I don't know!" Nepgear said shocked

Then the bush started to rustle and a woman in a blue dress and some sort of temple hat came out of the bush and said sleepily "What happened did I wake up late to teach my school again?" rubbing her eye

"Umm… Who are you?" Uni asked in shock trying not to run away in fear

Kenie started to snap out of her tiredness to realize she was in a cave with blue crystals, which also had pink hexagons on the ground here and there.

"W-Were am I?" Kenie asked looking around in panic

"This is not the Hakurei Shrine! What happened when I got sucked into that portal?" Kenie said in panic

"Portal?" Nepgear asked puzzled

Keine looked at Nepgear and then recollected herself from being panicked and said, "Oh I'm sorry for getting unorganized there I forgot to introduce myself" Keine then bowed "I am Keine Kamishirasawa, I protect the human village and serve as a teacher there as well" Keine said politely

Uni then whispered in Nepgear's ear, "Why is she bowing?"

"Umm I don't know, formality maybe?" Neapgear said whispering back in Uni's ear

Keine then got up and said, "and you're names are?"

"Well" Uni said, "I'm Uni lastation's CPU candidate!" Uni said confidently

"And I'm Nepgear planeptune's CPU candidate" Nepgear said

"CPU candidate?" Keine said confused, "Lastation? Planeptune? I've never heard of these terms before"

"What! Don't tell me you have never heard of a CPU candidate before!?" Uni said shocked

"Well Uni" Nepgear said, "Keine said she was sucked into a portal she might be from someplace else"

"Well yea but there has to be at least one CPU candidate were she has come from!"

"Well… I don't know…" Nepgear said thinking deeply

Keine decided to chime in, "Look, Girls you can tell me what a CPU candidate is" Keine suggested

"Well" Nepgear said, "CPU candidates are Goddess that help CPU's run there nation. all of the CPU candidates are little sisters though"

"Nepgear you forgot the second most important thing!" Uni stammered "We also are backup in case anything happens to the CPU's"

"Ok then" Keine said, "Well what's a CPU then?"

Uni face palmed and said, "CPU's are goddess that run nation, and require shares to survive and these shares also give goddess power"

"Hmm… interesting" Keine said thinking back to what Sanae said about being a goddess, and from what Sanae told her, it's not too different

"Don't they have any CPU's were you're from?" Uni then asked

"CPUs no, but god's yes" Keine responded

"In anyways" Nepgear said butting in, "you want to get home right?"

"Yes, very" Keine said eagerly

"Ok then" Nepgear said

She then turned around to Uni and said "Let's bring Keine to Histoire then Uni"

"What! No!" Uni said angry, "Nepgear there are no CPUs where she lives, and no CPUs mean no oracle! And no oracle means she can't contact anybody to get Keine home!"

"Well we can't just leave her here!" Nepgear stammered

"Children please" Keine said trying to get the argument to stop

Both stopped talking and looked at Keine angrily

"Look as much as I want to get home I need to find my friends who also got sucked into the portal as well" Keine stated, "Furthermore what are the two of you doing in a place like this?"

Both calmed down and Nepgear said, "Well I had some off time so I decided to help Uni with a quest to gather herbs" Nepgear said calmly

"Yea" Uni grunted

"And what herbs are you looking for?" Keine asked

"These ones" Nepgear said, putting out her hand to show 10 green plants

"Well how much more do you need?" Keine asked again

"10 More" Nepgear said disappointed

"Well you're in luck" Keine said, pushing the bush sideways to show a bunch of herbs hiding behind the bush

Uni and Nepgear's eyes widened in amazement

"Thank you so much! You saved us a lot of time!" Nepgear said excitedly

"Yea, thanks" Uni said blushing

"No problem, so please grab as much as you can so we can get moving. I would like to talk to this Histoire person" Keine said

"Alright thanks so much!" Nepgear said, grabbing the herbs

"Ok, now let's go take these to the guild" Uni said, moving forward

"But Uni! We need to talk to Histoire first!" Nepgear pointed out

"We will take this to the guild first then, talk to Histoire ok?" Uni said, sighing

"Are you ok with that?" Nepgear asked

"I'm fine with it. As long as I get to see this Histoire person" Keine clarified

"Ok then, let's go" Uni said moving forward

The group then proceeded to head to Lastation


	5. Chapter 5: a New looking Mansion

_Before you read this chapter a would like to address a few things to those non-touhou fans out there so they don't get confused about some things_

_Gensokyo is an island that has been cut off from the world sense the 1800's and has made barely technological advancements sense then_

_The scarlet devil mansion is usually dark because 2 vampires live there (only one walks around the mansion though) and you hopefully know that vampires can die from exposure to sunlight_

_Sakuya can control time_

_That's pretty much all you need to know_

Chapter 5: a New looking Mansion

"Well things have certainly…. Changed" Sakuya thought to herself while walking around what she thought was the scarlet devil mansion. But after a while of walking around she was beginning to have doubts that this was someone else's mansion. The place was full of pictures of boys some in butler outfits, some in swimming trunks, and some just naked but the naked ones Sakuya only saw in one room and quickly walked out after she saw that. The place was also brighter than the scarlet devil mansion having these strange lamp things that emit light. She also saw a room filled with some sort of weird black screen things all having wires connecting to a black box that read "computer."

"This can't be right" Sakuya thought to herself "Ojou-Sama would never keep things like this here. But who would have another Mansion here? I thought we were the only ones to have a mansion in Gensoyko" Sakuya kept thinking, "it's a mystery that needs to be solved later" Sakuya then said out loud. But what Sakuya really wanted to know is who kept all these images of men around. Sakuya never really thought about ever having a boyfriend, or any sort of companion for that matter as she was always busy taking care of her Mistress, Remila Scarlet. She shook her thoughts of boys out of her head and focused on getting out of this mansion for the time being. Sakuya then noticed that there was a person walking down the hall in a black dress with long boots and had gloves that end at her wrist, she also had some sort of black ribbon cloth with some sort of green sparkling color on the inside and had no skirt on her dress and instead had a simple cloth in front of her lower area.

Seeing this as an opportunity to get some answers Sakuya stopped time and ran over to the person. She then took out one of her knifes and then unfroze time and pinned the person against the wall holding a knife to her neck

"Hey! what the?" the person yelled

"Were am I" Sakuya asked aggressively

"Hey! What's the big idea wh-" the person was cut off by have the knife pushed closer to her neck

"Please answer the question" Sakuya said annoyed

"Leanbox's basilicom" She said hastily

"Never heard of it, are you new to Gensoyko?" Sakuya asked

"What are you Tal-" the knife was pressed even closer to her neck and it was now touching her skin

"Answer it" Sakuya said annoyed and angry

"You're in Leanbox dammit not Gensoyko! I've never heard of such a place in my life!" she yelled

"Thank you" Sakuya said politely, "And you're name is?"

"Chika Hakozaki" She said "I'm Leanbox's oracle"

"Oracle? Please explain to me what that is" Sakuya asked

"Oracles are people who serve under the CPUs and offer support and guidance to their land" Chika explained

"Ok" Sakuya thought to herself

Before Sakuya could ask another question about what CPUs are she heard a voice from somewhere in the mansion say, "Chika I'm home! Come down we have a guest as well!"

"Who is she?" Sakuya then asked

"Her name is Vert and she is Leanboxes CPU" Chika said

"Go down there and great her" Sakuya explained "Tell her I'm here or if you try to find me I will kill you both"

And with that, Sakuya disappeared

Chika quickly went downstairs to great Vert and the guest but she did not know what to say. She certainly could not compete with someone who can teleport place's with ease. Chika thought it was her best move to go with what Sakuya said and alert Vert later when Sakuya's guard was dropped. As Chika went to the doorway she saw the guest Vert had with her. The guest wore a blue and white shrine maiden outfit. She also had long green hair with a hair clip shaped like a frog's head on one side and a snake-shaped hair accessory wrapped around her hair on the same side of her hair too she also had yellow eyes. Vert had blue eyes and had on an emerald green dress with gold markings. She also had on Big light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt was a big peach bow.

"Sanae, I'd like you to meet Leanboxes oracle" Vert said

"Hello I'm Chika, Leanboxes oracle" Chika said politely

"Well hello there, I am Sanae Kochiya a shrine maiden" she said happily

"Why hello Sanae" a voice behind Sanae and Vert said

Both quickly turned around to see Sakuya standing there, smiling

"Oh hi Sakuya! I didn't expect to see you here!" Sanae said happily

"You two know each other?" Vert asked

"Yes we are acquaintances where I come from" Sanae said

"Well that's good to hear" Vert said happily "it's good that we found one of your friends"

Chika pushed the two out of the way and pulled out her spear

"Vert get back! She is dangerous" Chika said, pointing the spear at Sakuya

"Chika please put that away. She does not mean any harm to us" Vert exclaimed

"She is! She held a knife to my neck and demanded answers from me!" Chika said Pointer the spear even closer to Sakuya

To Chika's surprise Sakuya bowed and said, "I apologize for my excessive rudeness before, and I promise not to do it again" Sakuya said politely

Chika just flinched, she did not know what to say about this

"Chika put the spear away" Vert demanded "these people are not even from here"

"Wha-" Chika said confused putting her spear away

"Our guest Sanae has told me everything, and I feel it is my duty as a goddess to help her and her friends" Vert exclaimed "So please, all of you come in"

The group of 4 went inside to the living room area and took a seat. Vert let Sanae talk about Gensoyko, and how she and her friends got sucked up into a portal. Then Vert talked about CPU's and general information there

"So that explains it" Sakuya said "I thought we were in the outside world"

"I thought so too" Sanae said, "but when I started looking around everything was much more different looking then the outside world"

"Well if you were lost, how did you find Vert?" Chika asked

"We meet at a video game store" Vert said, "We bumped into each other and Sanae asked me questions about where she was"

"Video games?" Sakuya asked puzzled

"It's a form of entertainment in the outside world" Sanae explained

"Ok?" Sakuya said confused

"Anyway Id would like to know who you are" Vert said pointing to Sakuya "it's not every day you see someone walking around in a maid outfit, in which you look very cute in"

"C-cute?" Sakuya said with her right eye twitching "N-no you are mistaken I do not look cute in this outfit"

Sanae began to notice Chika staring angrily at Sakuya

"But, really you do!" Vert said smiling

"In anyways" Sakuya said trying to avoid the subject "I'm Sakuya Izayoi, I am head maid for the Scarlet Devil Mansion"

"Then that explains the outfit" Vert said

Sakuya was itching to throw a knife straight at Vert's face. But she held herself back

"Well I am Vert, leanbox's CPU" Vert said proudly

"Alright now that we know each other can we get going? Me and Sakuya would really like to find our friends" Sanae said getting up

"Yes lets" Vert said getting up "Are you coming Chika?"

"Yes I am" Chika said. Chika then whispered in Sakuya's ear "If you do anything to Vert I'll kill you" Chika then walked off

Sakuya just ignored it and the group walked out of the basilicom.


	6. Chapter 6: a nurse in training

"Ooooooooo" Reimu said, as her eyes began to open. As her eyes fully opened she began to notice that she was in bed in someone's house. The wallpaper had pink hearts and yellow in the background. Reimu also noticed that she was tucked under someone's bed and when she tried to get up the bed only pulled her back down

"Hello!?" Reimu yelled, "Can someone help me get out of this bed!?"

Moments later Reimu saw someone with light creamy pink hair with a black headband with a C patched on with a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots. She also wears a red plaid skirt

"Oh you're awake now?" the girl said smiling

"Were am I?" Reimu asked

The girl looked shocked "wow asking questions already? Well you in the middle of Planeptune, in my house"

"Planeptune's? What is that, a city?" Reimu asked

"Not from around here are you?" the girl said "And yes it's kind of a city"

"Kind of?" Reimu said confused

"Well were in the main city but Planeptune is more of a nation" the girl said

"Ok, and how did I get here?" Reimu asked

"I found you on my front doorstep taking a nap!" the girl said smiling "I was worried if you got hurt or something so I brought you inside"

"Well thank you for helping me" Reimu said trying to get up "but I really need to get going now"

"But you're hurt! I have to help you, after all I am a nurse and treating something like this shouldn't be a problem!" the girl said

"I'm fine, thank you!" Reimu said trying to get up again but the girl pushed Reimu back down

"No!" the girl yelled, "I have to help you! It's my job to help people whenever there hurt!"

Reimu sighed and said, "All right just make this fast, ok?" then Reimu just then remembered something, "I also forgot to ask you what is your name?"

"Oh yea I forgot!" the girl said while getting bandages "I'm Compa, a nurse in training"

"Ok then, I'm Reimu hakurei, a shrine maiden" Reimu explained

"Ok then Reimu, are you ready to be patched up?" Compa asked

Reimu looked at the large amount bandages she was holding and asked, "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Don't worry it's enough" Compa said smiling

Reimu was starting to have doubts about if Compa was really a nurse in training or not. But before Compa do anything her doorbell rang and Compa sighed out of frustration

"Just a second!" Compa yelled, "Ok Reimu I have to answer the door I'll be right back" she then left to answer the door

"It's not like I'm going anywhere anyway" Reimu thought to herself

After a while of waiting a different person came through the door. This person wore a black, sliver, and white oversized jacket with a black tank top underneath. She also has brown long hair and green eyes and had a leaf piece on the left side of her hair.

The girl sighed out of relief, "Oh, you're ok"

Reimu looked at her confused, "Was I ever in real danger? I mean she is a nurse right?"

The girl looked at her and said, "Yea but she still is in training so she is not a real certified nurse"

Reimu looked at her confused, "And that's bad because?"

The girl sighed and said, "Look just happy I came to save you from Compa's bondage wrapping"

"Well thank you then" Reimu said gracefully, "Now can you please get me out of this bed?" she then asked

"Oh Yea! Sorry about that" The girl then rushed over to the bed and untucked it

"Thank you" Reimu said thankfully, "I thought I was goanna be stuck there forever"

"You're welcome" the girl said, "my name is IF by the way"

"Reimu hakurei, a shrine maiden" Reimu said

"So what were you doing sleeping at Compa's front door?" IF asked

"Well" Reimu said with a bit of uneasiness in her voice

Reimu explained everything starting with the experience from the black flame and it sucking Reimu and her friends up

"And that's how I got here" Reimu said finishing up her story

"I see" IF said, "I'll help you out. I'll bring you to someone I know, she will know what to do in this situation"

Reimu looked at IF suspiciously, she wasn't sure if she should trust someone she just met. But when she thought about it she really had no other choice considering that fact that she didn't know where her other friends are and she had nowhere to go either. And this person saved her from Compa's bondage thing so it did showed she was willing to help her though.

Reimu sighed and said, "Alright take me to this person" Reimu then narrowed her eyes at IF and said, "But if this better not be some sort of trap"

"Of course not!" IF immediately said, "Jeez, what's the big deal? I'm just trying to help you out!"

"Ok, ok calm down" Reimu said trying to calm IF down, "How far is this person anyways?"

"About 15 minutes from here" IF said scratching the back of her head, "But I only have room for one person on my Motorcycle so I guess Compa is going to have to stay here"

Compa dashed into the room and said, "But I want to help to Iffy!"

IF retorted, "But there is only room for one person on my motorcycle Compa! I'm sorry but you're goanna have to stay here"

Compa Pouted and said, "But I want to help"

Reimu stepped in and said, "I can just fly you know, I don't have to take this umm… motorcycle thing you're talking about"

IF busted out laughing and Compa starred at Reimu concerning

"Reimu are you sure you're ok?" Compa asked

"Oh… man" IF said as she stopped laughing, "Good one Reimu only CPU's can fly"

But just as IF said that Reimus feet started to ascend into the sky and Reimu was soon hovering above IF and Compa. Both IF and Compa just stood there baffled at what they were seeing

"You-you can fly?" IF said shocked, "But how?"

"I'll tell you later, can we go now?" Reimu said impatiently

"S-sure" IF said "come on Compa"

Both rushed over to IF's motorcycle and dashed off to Planeptune's Basilicom with Reimu tagging along flying.


	7. Chapter 7: Pissed off dragons

"So let me get this straight" Mokou said trying to understand what Plutia had told her about CPU's

"You CPU's have can activate a power called HDD to access a sort of super form that helps you in battle, but changes some things about you?"

"Yep" Plutia said happily, "It's a whole lot of fun but people tell me not to activate it though"

"And why not?" Mokou asked

Plutia put her finger to her lip and thought about it, "I don't know, people say I'm scary when I activate"

"It's ok I was just asking" Mokou said trying to bring Plutia out of her thought and back to trying to find the dragon

"Ok" Plutia said, but then a question popped into her mind, "Hey, why do you call yourself the immortal bird?" Plutia then asked

"Because I'm Immortal, I can never die" Mokou said proudly

"Hmmm… why can't you die?" Plutia asked again

"Well about 1300 years ago, there was a doctor named Eirin who made a drink called the Hourai Elixir I took the Elixir and now I can't die" Mokou said but then she turned and asked Plutia, "Can you CPU's die?" Mokou asked

"Well we can't die of age, because we don't age" Plutia said, "But we can die if we get hurt a lot, but do you age though?"

"Well… umm kind of? I look a little different then what a looked like back then, but I don't really know" Mokou said, scratching the back of her head

"Well what did you look like back then?" Plutia asked

"Well I had shorter black hair, and that's all I can remember" Mokou said

"Ok then" Plutia said but then asked, "But why the immortal bird? You don't look like a bird" Plutia stated

"Well when I use my fire manipulation power I usually shape my fire in the form of a phoenix because the Phoenix bird represents rebirth, and because I'm immortal…. you know" Mokou explained

"Wow! That's really cool! Can you show me?" Plutia asked

"L-later ok? If I try to make a Phoenix here I might burn the forest down"

Plutia pouted, "Ok"

"So I got a question for you, why is your weapon a stuffed doll? And who is this Neppy person you were talking about?" Mokou asked

"You don't like it?" Plutia said very sad, "I make most of the dolls myself"

"No, no, no! I'm just wondering why" Mokou asked

"Oh ok then" Plutia said, cheering up, "Well it is a very good weapon! I use it all the time!" Plutia said slurred, "I make one for everybody I meet. I think I'll make one that looks just like you when I get home!" Plutia said smiling

"And the Neppy person?" Mokou said looking at Plutia funny

"She is Planetunes second CPU she is really nice, but lazy"

"Thanks" Mokou said felling somewhat better about being here, "How far is this dragon anyway?" Mokou then asked

"Oh, it's just over there" Plutia pointed to the dragon

"What!?" Mokou said as she quickly turned around at the dragon

The dragon was huge, it stood surprisingly on two legs it had big wings and two big black horns and two small horns, all 4 horns were on his head. It had huge wings and it was pissed off to say the least it. The dragon roared at Mokou and Plutia and charged at them

"Move, dammit!" Mokou yelled pushing Plutia out of the way

The dragon tuned around and slashed at Mokou, But Mokou jumped over it and threw a fireball at the dragons face, but it didn't seem to do much to the dragon as it whipped its tail around and hit Mokou, sending her flying back.

"My turn!" Plutia yelled. The dragon looked back to see Plutia throw her doll into the air, strangely to Plutia it never came back down. When the dragon looked up a giant doll fell down and hit the dragon in the head, hurting the dragon badly. The doll then returned to how it originally was and fell back into Plutias hands making her smile. When Plutia looked up though the dragon was still alive but even more pissed off now it charged a Plutia again but before Plutia could do anything though, a Phoniex hit the dragon on the side and sent the dragon off balance. The dragon looked over only to Mokou literately on fire. Mokou then pulled out a card and yelled "Immortal "Fire Bird -Flying Phoenix-"!" Mokou then shot out of her hands two fire shaped Phoenix's at the dragon. The dragon was not fast enough to move and was hit by both Phoenix's. But when the dragon got up it saw a lot of floating red oval shaped bullets in front of him, all the bullets then flew at the dragon and each and every bullet hit the dragon. After the onslaught of bullets was done the dragon fell on the ground, dead.

Plutia looked up in amazement at what she just saw Mokou do. Mokou then walked up to Plutia and said, "You alright?"

"Wooow what you did was amazing!" Plutia said out of amazement

"Yea thanks" Mokou said, embarrassed "But how did you do that with your doll? I've never seen anything like that before"

"I don't really know" Plutia said confused "It just happens randomly"

"Ok then?" Mokou said slightly confused, "I helped you with your umm… quest can we look for my our friends now?"

"Of course" Plutia said jumping up but then said sadly, "But I don't know where to look though"

Mokou sighed out of frustration and said, "Look just bring me to the nearest village ok? Let's just start there"

"Ok!" Plutia said excited

The two walked off to Planeptune, with Plutia rambling about what fun things they were going to there


	8. Chapter 8: Hurt badly

_I'm very sorry this took so long to make. But I got lazy about ¾ through my winter vacation and didn't work on this. And when I finally decided to work on this my computer crashed and had to get it fixed. Again I am sorry for a huge delay for this chapter_

"Man that girl really did a number on me" Marisa thought to herself while flying on her broom. Marisa looked at her stomach, with was red with blood due to getting hit with Nisa's weapon multiple times, Marisa just decided to tough up and bear with it till she found some help but after a while of flying around she realized that she was lost and there was no one around. Marisa thought she would be lost forever until a stock of luck hit her she looked down below her feet and saw two people. Marisa was glad she could finally get some help considering her current situation. Marisa flew down and landed behind them, when she got a closer look at them one had a white hoodie dress, the zipper had an N on it she also had pink hair with two D-pads on it. The other girl had black hair held up to two ponytails held together with blue ribbon, she also had on a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons.

"Hey, You two!" Marisa yelled

The two instantly looked behind them, and saw Marisa

"Zoinkers! Don't scare me like that!" the pink hair one said, scared

The black hired girl was turned to the pink haired girl and said, "Jezz, Neptune stop saying such stupid phrases" the black one turned to Marisa and said, "And what are you doing out here, it's not every day you see someone walking around in the middle of the woods"

Marisa lifted her blood covered hand up to show the two that she was bleeding badly. The two girls eyes widened and ran over to Marisa

"Man what happened to you?" Neptune asked

"Neptune she was hurt by a monster obviously!" The black haired girl said

"But what about this white bag full of books?' Neptune held up

"Hey don't touch that!" Marisa said, trying to grab the bag

"Wait a minute, were you stealing from someone?" the black haired girl asked

"Borrowing, there is a difference" Marisa stated

"Umm, no there isn't, sorry kid" Neptune said, with a frown

"You, fiend! I don't see any reason why we should help someone like you!" the black haired girl said angrily

"Well we can't just let her die Noire, we would look really heartless you know" Neptune said, trying to cover somewhat for Marisa

"Ugh, fine well help you. But promise to hand back your books you stole to the person you took it from ok?" Noire said, infuriated

"Ok, ok just get me some help please" Marisa said, tired

"Alright kiddo, lets pick you up, can you help me out Noire?" Neptune asked, while putting Marisa's right arm around Neptune's neck

"Fine" Noire said, agitated while putting Marisa's left hand over her neck

The two then lifted Marisa up and Neptune then asked, "Heading to Lastasion right?"

"Duh, it's the closeted place from here" Noire said

"By the way kiddo we never got your name, can you tell us?" Neptune asked

"It's Marisa, and I'm a witch" Marisa replied

"The hat give's it away there Marisa" Neptune said

"And you two –ze?" Marisa asked

"I'm Neptune, Planptunes CPU" Neptune said, pointing at herself

"And I'm Noire, Lastasion CPU" Noire said, proudly

"Ok then, but why are you people out here in the middle of nowhere -ze?" Marisa asked

"Well were hunting monsters n' stuff. It's our job you know" Neptune said

"Neptune I had to drag you out here just to help me" Noire snapped back at Neptune

"So you guys hunt youkai too –ze?" Marisa asked

"Youkai?" Noire laughed, "These are monsters not youkai, and youkai don't even exist anyway idiot."

"What do you mean they don't exist? Last time I checked a bunch of them started a rebellion against gensokyo!" Marisa snapped back at Noire

"Umm sorry kiddo these youkai you're talking about don't exist. And what's gensokyo?" Neptune asked

"Wait" Marisa thought silently to herself. Could that black flame that her and the others got sucked into taken them somewhere outside gensokyo? Marisa spoke up and said, "Were am I?"

"You're in bandicrash, a dungeon in Lastation" Noire said

"Not gensokyo –ze?"

"No" Noire bluntly said, "Now answer Neptune and now my question, what is gensokyo?"

"It's a land that has been sealed off from the outside world" Marisa explained, "But at this point I'm pretty sure I'm not in gensokyo anymore -ze"

"Obviously" Noire stated

"Let's get you fixed up first, then well figure out how to get you back home next ok buddy?" Neptune said

"Ok then, how much farther is it –ze?" Marisa asked

"Shut up its just a little farther" Noire said

As the three kept walking unknowingly to the three of them a woman was watching them in the distance, observing what she can about Marisa.

"Who is she?" the woman asked to herself

"Hey, beats me but as long as she is not in our way she is not our problem"

"Shut up! She could be a problem to us if she is with CPU's" the woman angrily said to the other person

"Whatever chump I'm leaving just in case they don't see us" the other person said walking away

"H-hey wait for me dammit!" the woman said trying to catch up with the other person


	9. Chapter 9: hotwire

_This took forever but I think it was worth the wait. I apologize this took long but you know, life. I will also be revising chapter 1 first to make it look better before I make another chapter_

As Uni, Keine, and Nepgear walked. Nepgear started tried to strike up a conversation with Keine

"You are a teacher right?"

"Yes I am, why are you asking?" Keine asked

"N-nothing really I was just asking"

"What do you teach as a schoolteacher?" Uni asked

"History" Keine stated

"History? How lame, why can't you teach something like art?" Uni suggested

"Watch your tone when talking to those who are older then you child" Keine said, snapping back at Uni, "I teach history because I like history. And well I am a History-Eating Half Beast after all"

"H-History-Eating Half Beast?" Nepgear stammered, "G-Goodness how did you earned that title?"

"Because it's who I am" Keine said

"Eating history?" Uni said in disbelief, "Don't be ridiculous, that's impossible. How would anybody do that anyway?"

"The eating part is an exaggeration, I rather conceal history from outside viewers"

"But wait. Doesn't that mean you could conceal people form existing. Because you took their history?" Nepgear asked

"I could If I wanted to" Keine then sighed, "But the process to get there history is rather tedious and takes long. So I don't do it, not that I wanted to anything like that anyway"

"I still don't believe you, but whatever" Uni said

As the trio eventually came across lastation the city was huge it had tons of modern buildings that shined blue and colored black, and had a huge satellite dish at the edge of the city. The city also had a somewhat smoky black sky that came from industrial smoke pipes that came out of buildings. Keine could not help but look around in awe from how amazing the city looked to her.

Uni smirked and said, "Looks cool hu?"

"Yes it is!" Keine said in awe

"Hey didn't you have a village you look after?" Nepgear asked

"Yes but it never looked anything like this" Keine said

"The building I need to get to is just over there, you two wait here" Uni said, rushing over to the building

A little while later, Uni came back out of the building running

"Nepgear we have a problem" Uni said, exhausted

"Why, what's wrong Uni?" Nepgear asked

"Its ASIC, they are attacking one of lastations power-plants in an attempt to cause a black-out in our city for some reason" Uni said exhausted

"What?" Nepgear said shocked, "Well we can't just sit around waiting for something to happen! Let's go!"

"Umm…" Keine said, who was trying to figure out what is going on, "What Is happening?"

"Oh… umm" Nepgear said, who had forgotten Keine was with her

"Something important just came up, do you want to help?" Nepgear asked

"What! No way!" Uni yelled, "I bet she can't even fight!"

Keine then grabbed Uni and head-butted her in the face

"Watch your mouth when speaking to people who are older then you child!" Keine yelled

Uni, who was rubbing her dead to ease the pain away said, "Y-yes mam"

Keine then said, "I can defend myself quite well. And I will be coming with you two, as it is better than just leaving me here and having to wait for you two to come back."

"O-ok" Nepgear said a little frightened at what Keine did to Uni, but nother-the-less the three proceeded to make their way to kuzarat facility 1. Upon arriving there they were greeted by a lastation solider.

Uni went up to the solider and asked, "What's the situation as of right now?"

The solider replied, "We got most of the monsters down but some are still in there"

"Alright, that's all we need to know come on guys!" Uni said as she walked in

Nepgear and Keine followed, naturally, Uni explained that they needed to make sure the power room was ok first before they cleared out any monsters. After quite a walk they had finally made it to the main power room witch consisted of a huge generator. Uni proceeded to look around to make sure everything was ok, while Nepgear was left to explain what a generator is to Keine.

"Everything seems to be in alright, just minor damage nothing to really get upset about" Uni said walking towards Nepgear and Keine

Seemly out of nowhere a monster showed up behind them accompanied by an odd looking girl, she had odd white purple skin, and had green hair. She had a big, open grey jacket with a mouse eared hood, had black gloves, with the under-side being red to match her jacket, wore plain brought, baggy pants with black at the top and loose black strings. On her feet she wears black boots with strings going up the center

"Ha Ha! Looks like you fell for the trap you losers!" the girl said laughingly while pointing at the three

"Ugh, of course you would be here" Uni said, said annoyed, "Were is your rat friend eating cheese at home?"

"He had to do something, but that's not important right now!" the girl said, but she then quickly noticed Keine

"Hey who are you!" she asked pointing to Keine

"I don't think I should just give out my name to those who threaten little kids" Keine said, icily

"pfff, whatever dumbass blue hat lady! Just know as long as your with them you're an enemy against ASIC, got that" she said, aggressively to Keine

Keine didn't care. What she did care about was the monster in front of them, even though it was small it had had some sort of odd knight mask, a red Mohawk, and a purple body with sharp claws

"This is your opponent today! Don't even bother fighting back" the girl said as she was running away

"Coward" Uni grunted, as she pulled out her gun

Nepgear pulled out her light saber sword (I'm not exaggerating on this. her weapon is literally a light saber) and yelled, "I'm ready!"

Kenie, not saying anything charged at the creature and head-butted it straight in the face. The monster stepped a few steps back, recollected itself and slashed its claws at Keine, Keine dodged both of them easily, and jumped back to put some distance between her and the monster. The monster began to quickly run at Keine but was cut off by getting shot at by Uni, the monster then turned its attention to Uni and began to run towards her, however Nepgear jumped in and took two swings at the monster the monster expecting to get cut off blocked the first swing and dodged the second swing and slashed Nepgear in the stomach. Nepgear fell back and the monster attempted to jump on Nepgear, but Keine stepped in and punched the monster sending it flying back. The monster slammed into a wall and fell to the ground, it got back up and began to run at Keine. Keine put her hand up and fired a small narrow blue laser at the monster, the monster caught off guard at the laser was hit and fell to the ground, this time it was dead.

"Well that was easy" Uni said proudly, "That was too weak to even call an enemy"

"Ugh" Nepgear said as she slowly walked over to Uni, "speak for yourself Uni I got cut"

"You'll be ok, so stop whining" Uni said

"Is that how you talk to your friend after she just got hurt?!" Keine said aggravated, "What kind of parents do you have?"

"It's ok" Nepgear said, "I've had worse, and it's just how Uni is so please don't be mad at her"

Keine couldn't say no to Nepgear and decided to not scold Uni for being a bad friend. Keine then asked, "Who was that person anyway?"

"Just some underling" Uni said disgusted, "She always causes trouble for us in one way or another and more of just an annoyance now"

Before Keine could ask anything else a person yelled "Nep-Junior!" and hugged Nepgear out of nowhere

"Ach, Neptune stop it, I got hurt!" Nepgear squealed

"But I haven't seen Nep-junior in so looooonnnnnggggg! I was starting to worry about you so much little sis" Neptune said happily

Just as Neptune was about to let go, Keine grabbed Neptune and head-butted her dead in the face. Kenie then picked up Neptune. And yelled in her ear, "Are you blind! Can't you see she has been hurt? And what you're doing is making her condition worse!"

"G-Goodness Keine stop it please that's my sister! It's ok!" Nepgear said tugging on Keine's dress

Keine then let go of Neptune and turned and looked at Nepgear and said, "This is your sister?"

"Yes, my older sister" Nepgear said nodding her head

"But she looks younger then you!" Keine stated

"We get that a lot" Neptune said rubbing her head

"How did you get here Neptune?" Nepgear asked

"Well Noire and I found a witch lady named Marisa walking back to the guild at Noire's place, then Noire found out that her power-thing-o-ma-bob was under attack, but was told that you and Uni came here by Kei. So in short she sent me here to check up on you guys while she watches Marisa

"Marisa you found her?" Keine asked in astonishment

"Yep-adodle!" Neptune said, "But ummm does she steal from people often?"

"Oh-no" Keine said face palming her head, "I'm sorry for her actions but can you take me to see her?"

"Sure thing kiddo!" Neptune said, "Follow me!"

"Ill head with" Uni said, "I want to see my sister"

With that the 4 heading to lastations hospital


End file.
